oesterskovrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Tyrell
Victor Tyrell is a vampire of clan Gangrel, specifically of the Dead Wolves bloodline. Formerly an architect, national guard and honorary member of a biker gang, he's been turned into a Sabbat shock trooper, rescued by the Invictus, and is trying to find a place in the modern nights. Early Life Born to a pair of ideological bikers, he grew up in a rather different environment, not that he knew it. His father took pride in raising him proper, though, and although there were a few quirks (such as him walking in on the aftermath of a club party at age five, seeing a blowjob for the first time), he also taught him to handle a gun without blowing his own foot off, how to fix up a car or bike (though not exactly as a certified mechanic, but it worked), and he managed to instill a fierce sense of individuality in his son, a self-worth and determination that spurred him on through school and college as he pursued his interest in architecture and construction. In High-School, Victor showed exceptional leadership talent, as well as athletic talent. By the end of his first year, he was quarterback on the football team, and his talent went on to earn him a scholarship athletic grant to college. Tradition true, he was also a member of the ROTC. Adult Life A tradition in the motorcycle gang that his parents were members of, was to send the young to the National Guard, to learn proper gun handling and control, and get some basic training. With a lot of the old farts in he gang having been to 'Nam, and being of the "guns protect our freedoms" mentality, the entire club was built on the fundament that going to war was wrong, but defending your country is right. That's why the National Guard was idealized in the gang. Straight out of High-School, Victor was shipped off to basic training in the army and 6 months later, he joined his local National Guard outfit while enrolling in college in the ROTC program. He was in college for 6 years from he was 19, until he turned 25 and graduated as a Civil Engineer with extra courses to become a fully licensed Architect. With no work, he became an Army Officer in the National Guard, as he had become rather enthusiastic about the National Guard, having made many friends there, so he wanted to make use of his ROTC training instead of just wasting it, before applying for jobs with his degrees (National Guard pay for an Army Officer is good enough to live off of sparsely even jobless - so it was a lucrative option)... And that's when Bush decided to ramp up the effort in Iraq in 2005, by mobilizing the Guard and sending them abroad. Needless to say, Victor was NOT pleased. He had to spend a year in hell, with fairly limited training and no desire to serve abroad. On one patrol, they came under fire; the guy in front of him in the vehicle got blown apart by an IED. Though he remembers little aside from frantically shooting and reloading. Somehow, he made it out alive. And less than a week later, they just give him a new vehicle and new soldiers to command, like nothing happened. They also slapped a medal of honor on his chest and called him a Hero for surviving and getting most of his men out alive. After going through that hell, he suddenly understood what the old guys in the gang were on about; they didn't seem so paranoid anymore. When he got back, he took more of an interest in the gang, accepting an honorary membership and spending some more time around them before finally going on a long road-trip through South America. His experiences gave him some more perspective on the world outside the US, and he's been making an effort to keep up on foreign affairs since. Death and Rebirth Victor was taken captibe when he returned home to Savannah for a short period of time. He had been around for less than a few hours when he got nabbed around the trailer park where he was set up. Taken to a small abandoned dog-pen some ways outside of Savannah, he was stuck in a cage with three others and promtly forced to drink the blood of someone, being ghouled to a gangrel of the Sabbat, he initially learned how to meld with the earth and how to enhance his physical strength. Victor quickly became the leader of the small group he was stuck in, respected highly by all of his group members who listened to him. It was no surprise that it was one of the leaders who chose to embrace Victor, attributing to his high generation. Who ever embraced Victor wasn't around for long, it was a visitor, but the local Sabbat members showed quite a bit of confusion when Victor rapidly started developing the abilities of a Gangrel, none of them realizing he was a Dead Wolf. Soon after, Victor and his companions broke free... Property Victor owns very few things, most of them are in storage at the moment. He up and quit everything when he couldn't find work, to travel South America, and as such, he doesn't own much. 'Vehicles' Victor owns a few vehicles. 'RV (SOLD!)' The RV was a gift from the MC who understood that Victor needed to distance himself from Uncle Sam. How they acquired it, Victor doesn't really care about. It seems legitimate, and it's quite modern. It enabled him to travel far and wide, and has already seen considerable mileage. Ironically, now with Victor's current condition, it's all but worthless. As required by law, it contains a first aid kit. No really... You never know when you need a bandaid. 'The Hog' Custom built naked-bike/cruiser style MC. Not exactly built for comfort, but it's fast and stabile, very good handling. Worthy of any biker. Something out of Victor's early college years, good for impressing the ladies. Not good for much else. 'Weapons' Victor doesn't currently legally own any weapons, despite being fully licensed. 'The back-up' Victor keeps an untracable .45 with a silencer in the RV, hidden under some panels, as well as a few spare magazines, and a box of ammo. It used to give him great comfort, knowing he had something to fall back on, if shit hit the fan. Funny how things change. 'Clarity's Bane' This semi-automatic hunting rifle (magazine fed) was the bane of Clarity, causing her Torpor at one point. It's a nice rifle... (see Clarity's own rifle - except no silencer). 'Jeremy's Sword' Quite a trophy, this longsword is adorned with a cross in the pommel and on the crossguard. Swords like these deal 3 lethal, as it's not a full-sized two-hander, but a longsword. 'Other things' Victor has a few personal effects 'The skin' Being an honorary member of the Blood of the Sons, Victor has his skin lying around in the RV... In case you're wondering, that's slang for a leather vest with a patch. It's not actual human skin. That would somehow be too fitting. The vest brandishes a small patch that says "honorary member" where the patch denoting club position would normally be found. 'The tags' A pair of tags dangling from a ball-chain that says "In case of death, return to Uncle Sam". Well, that's not really what they say, but let's face it, we're sort of past that point anyway. The tags serve as a reminder of times Victor prefers not to remember, but he can't make himself throw them away. 'The Vest' The thin kevlar vest protects against stab-wounds and gunshots of low caliber rounds. In the end, it didn't save Victor's life, and in his unlife, it doesn't seem to serve much of a purpose anymore. Who knows, it may yet prove useful? 'The badge of pride' The medal stored in the small polished wooden box serves as the most painful reminder of what Victor's coutnry did to him. They put him in their dirty oil-war, made him watch his fellow doomed soldiers die for their country and made him kill for it too. Then they slapped a medal on his chest, calling him a hero. At least it's shiny, and the box makes a good paper-weight. 'Survival kit' Having travelled a lot in South America, Victor does own a top-of-the-line survival kit. Money that most certainly could have been better spent in retrospect, considering his current state. 'The fang' A necklace of teeth... Vampire teeth, namely fangs. Why Victor made this is beyond most people, but it has different effects on onlookers. When trying to intimidate someone, it offers a +2 bonus, when trying any other social rolls however, Victor is at a -3 penalty. Also, people start out with a negative pre-disposition. And by people, I mean vampires.